These are the Moments
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: This is about the events right after the end of the anime. Ayano finds herself stuck in barrier and wants to know why, bringing about a small heart to heart for our favourite magic users. It got stuck in my head what can I say. I think it's cute and it has a sick Kazuma in it. Rated T for their stubbornness. NOW a TWO-SHOT!
1. I'll remember all my life

These are the Moments . . .

Ja ne, Kat

Okay, this is _currently _a ONE-SHOT because I have no clue what else to do. So please do not ask me for a second chapter. I have no clue when or IF one will ever be up but the idea for this hit me hard after watching the last episode and it wouldn't get out of my head. And since it was keeping me from writing anything ELSE ( like the two Labyrinth stories that I should have been updating, or even the Dragon Age 2 one) I finally had to cave and write it out . . . And it sat there glaring up at me till I typed it out.

Kazuma maybe a little OOC in this chapter . . . Cause he's sick, and I've never met anyone who runs at 100% when you're a sick as he is.(And I'm a nurse, I am in a position to know such things to be true.) Ayano's tiny bit of OOC-ness is caused by something else entirely.

So here we go and as far as I understand it they are SECOND cousins. Which makes it perfectly okay for them to get married in almost any country. I have to say . . . I like them as a couple, they just flat out balance the other. Kinda like Doumeki and Watanuki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had taken her a few days after the celebration party to notice it after the Belial incident but when she finally did, it _felt_ like she was surrounded by an invisible cocoon. One that she couldn't _see_ but could feel if she concentrated on it like she would to find a Yoma. She had panicked over if the first day thinking that it was something that their enemies had done to her, but that was only until she noticed that the point of origin for the magic seemed to come from her neck. At first that had made no sense to her since the only person who had been near her neck had been that lazy pervert Kazuma . . .

The realization had hit her hard in the middle of class, which had not impressed her teacher when she'd flipped over her school desk shouting about the _nerve_ of arrogant perverts! Which brought her back to where she was now, walking down the road to the building he was staying in late after detention.

"Stupid Kazuma." She muttered under her breath, she'd been going over to his place everyday after school so far and hadn't even been able to see the Contractor let alone get any answers from him. Their best guess was that he'd used up so much of his powers not only sealing Belial but keeping them from being injured in the fall out that he had made himself sick. Because instead of passing out and letting his body recharge like he should have, the idiot had forced himself to stand before his enemies, (Which for Kazuma also included his father.) acting as if the whole thing was no big deal.

In fact the only time she had seen him in the resulting days had been the day after when he'd pushed her into the pond. He had seemed alright when she had been chasing him around the yard, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he had run from her blasts rather then deflecting them as he normally did.

Almost without her noticing, her hand moved to cover the spot where the once steady power now flickered under her palm. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, it was more like she was permanently wrapped up in his arms, the thought causing a blush the spread over her face. Taking a breath to help dispel the feeling she realized that she had arrived at the hotel.

"They're just going to send you away again." She muttered as she pushed the door open. She really hoped not though. She had been avoiding her father lately because he would be able to feel the barrier too, and she didn't have an answer to give him when he started asking his nosey questions.

"Good evening. I was wondering if Mr. Yagami is taking visitors yet?"

The same young blonde woman had been manning the counter every time Ayano had come. Instead of giving the her a sad smile, this time she looked around before turning to the teenager.

"No, I'm sorry he's not, but if you can seem scary enough I may be persuaded to call the elevator for you anyway. We haven't heard a peep out of his room in days and the employee's are growing concerned."

Ayano blinked at the older woman for a few seconds before summoning up Enraiha and leveling it at her.

"I am going to go up there and drag his lazy butt outta bed . . . It there a problem?"

A small smile before the girl fixed a horrified look on her face.

"N. . . no ma'am. Please go right up."

If he was just resting to recharge he was going to be pissed at her, but really he could have a least called to warn them he was going to be out commission for a few days, rather then leaving them to clean up the left over transformed Yoma by themselves. Though most of her injuries weren't as bad as they _should_ have been, she had a couple of _fantastic_ looking bruises on her arms and legs, her stomach had been tender for days, breathing too deeply hurt, and she had a pretty impressive gash along the right side of her face.

Taking a deep breath to help keep hold of her temper she used the key he'd given her to unlock his door, only to have it blown out of her hand by the windstorm dancing through the suite. A soft gasp before she dashed inside and slammed the door closed behind her, before heading, with some difficulty, through the blustery suite to the only room she'd never been in before.

Sure enough opening the door to his bedroom showed a trembling body on the bed, covers in a crumpled heap near the door.

"Kazuma." She called softly, not want to startle the Contractor. No answer met her soft inquiry and so she slowly edged around to the other side of his bed to get a good look at his face, trying hard not to notice that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. His face was tight with pain and his breathing was irregular due to the shivering he was doing.

Truly worried now, she knelt beside the bed and framed his face with her hands, trying to ease him into waking up and trying not to panic over how warm his skin felt even to her.

"Kazuma?" she called again, a little louder this time. His face tightened in pain but his hands came up slowly to hold hers in place, before his eyes finally slipped open, glassy and fever bright.

"Aya-" her name was broken off by more shivering, before he managed to raise his eyes up to hers. "I'm cold. I never used to be cold . . ." He trailed off and she nodded slowly to show that she understood. Back when he'd been a Kannagi, his internal fire would have kept him warm.

"I know. I'll help with that in a second but first you have to get control of your powers okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Kay." He whispered up to her softly, letting his eyes drift closed again, but before she could shake him, she felt the wind in the apartment slowly, _far_ too slowly for Ayano's comfort, die down. Only when it had finally come to a complete halt did his eyes slide halfway open again to stare at her.

"Thank you." She told him, making sure to keep her voice soft and even. "Now hold on a second and I'll grab you some blankets."

"Alright."

Ayano went into the guest room to collect the extra blanket from in there and before bending down and grabbing his from off the floor. She held them as close to her as she could before spiking her body temperature so they would be warm when she settled them around him. As she did she noticed for the first time the scars that decorated his body. No wonder he always wore jeans and a jacket, although she didn't remember having seen them when they were at the Onsen.

He watched her blankly through half open eyes the whole time and by the time she'd gotten both blankets secured around him, his shivering had lessened enough that his breathing was closer to normal.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm just going to call cousin Genma and -"

He shot out his hand faster then she would have thought possible and dragged her to kneel on the bed by her wrist.

"Ouch! Kazuma! Your _hurting_ me." She told him sternly, trying to tug her now aching wrist out of his grasp. He simply tightened his hold on it till she felt the bones shriek in protest and she was afraid for a moment that he might break it.

"No." He told her simply in a dark voice that she had _never_ wanted to hear again, and caused her eyes to jump from her wrist to his face to make sure his own weren't that glowing, haunting red again. "No, I don't want him near me. I don't trust him, or _any_ of those other bastards, not to make it worse."

_Other bastards_. He was talking about her family. No . . . really, he was talking about _their_ family. He didn't, _couldn't_ trust his own family not to hurt him more while he was already so sick.

"Aya?" He called out to her softly, snapping her back to the room she was in and she realized with a start that she was crying, weeping for the young boy she had unknowingly destroyed. She gave another little tug now that she had his attention.

"Please, let go . . . Your _hurting_ my wrist." she told him in a voice filled with tears.. He left go of her so fast one would have thought that she had let her inner fire cover her body. His release of her didn't help her though, her wrist still twinged in pain and she knew there would be a perfect imprint where his hand had been when she woke up in the morning. "Okay, Kazuma, I won't call him then, but I'm still going to need medicine and other things, so how about I call Ren and he can drop them off for us? I won't let anyone else into your apartment, okay?"

He nodded before his body gave out and he collapsed back on the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. If he was too sick to keep his magic contained, she couldn't risk taking him to the hospital. A wind storm there could get someone else seriously hurt. So, she called Ren and gave him a list of things she needed and told him to get them over the Kazuma's ASAP, before hanging up and seeing what was in the apartment that she could use to help him before they got there.

Heading to the bathroom a few minutes later she filled a bowl she had found in the kitchen with cold water and the ice she'd found in the freezer before grabbing the face cloth and heading back into his room, setting the bowl down on the bedside table and the now cold cloth on to his forehead.

An hour later there came a knock on the door and so , she left her space beside him and went to check who was there. To her surprise Genma stood beside Ren, holding her travel case.

"So the idiots gone beyond his limits has he? Well, fine then, let's see what he's done to himself."

And with those caustic words he tried to enter past her. As he did her mind flashed back to scar covered skin and dark desperate eyes and she'd summoned Enraiha pointing it at him before she could think better of it.

"_Your_ presence is not required." She told him calmly as she shifted so the Ren could squeeze past her and drag the bags he had in. "He doesn't want you near him and doesn't trust you not to cause him more harm." She watched with a certain sense of detachment as the look of pain flashed across the older man features, before Ren opened his mouth.

"Why would you say something so mean, Ayano? He only wanted to help."

She hadn't taken her eyes off her opponent. Even if he had not personally been the cause of those marks, his abandonment of his son surely had, so that pain could still be laid at his feet.

"I said it because it's true." she told them both coldly before grabbing her bag and slamming the door in his face.

"Ayano!" Ren yelled.

"Shhh, he really is sick, so keep your voice down. I promised him not to let anyone but you in. If we ignore his wishes when he's this sick do you think we'll ever be able to earn his trust back again? This room was FULL of wind magic when I got here, so he can't be taken to the hospital, he's going to need to trust someone to help him get better."

Ren took a deep breath but finally nodded.

"Your father had the maids pack up your clothes and toiletries for you for the next three days. He also had the kitchen make up two different kinds of soup broth for us to reheat. He thought that we might get more food in him if we alternated the tastes. There's also a box of lemon tea, a jar of honey and of course the Tylenol and Nyquil you asked for."

"Thanks Ren."

"I just brought the stuff Ayano, you father thought of all the rest. He also said to tell you he'd have your friend Yukari deliver your school work to the house tomorrow. I am being made to go to school tomorrow but I'll be back after my Friday evening club ends."

"Sounds like a good plan. Now you had better get going, because I bet your dad's still out there waiting for you. I'm going to set up in the second suite and I promise I'll take good care of your brother Ren, don't worry so much."

The younger boy only nodded sadly and left, so Ayano got started putting away the food stuffs from the bags and medicine in places so she would know where they were, before heading to the guest room and setting her stuff in there. All that done, she took off her school uniform and put on her favourite set of pale pink P.J's, then went back to check on her charge.

He was shivering again and both of the blankets in the apartment were already covering him and her earlier search had not yielded a hot water bottle or a heat pad, though the girl at the front desk was trying to find one for them. For the moment though she only saw one option, so she shook him gently till his eyes opened.

"Ayano?"

"Slide over." She told him.

"Why?"

"So I can act as a hot water bottle." She snapped. He just stared at her blankly for a minute so she softened her tone and tried again. "I can warm the blankets up for you."

He just nodded and finally slid to the other side of the bed farthest from her. She took one more deep breath to help her keep her cool. This was _not_ how she had wanted to spend her first time in bed with a boy, but his health meant more to her then her modesty and her romantic ideas, so she lifted the corner and slid in as close to the edge as possible without falling out, raising her internal temperature again as she did so. A few minutes later she felt the mattress shift as he moved to lay on his side next to her, maybe only an inch separating their bodies, staring down at her.

"Hey! Kazuma-!" she started to whisper harshly when he cut off her protests by sliding his arms around her. One under her head and the other over top of her waist as he dragged her tight against his body, causing her to flush scarlet as she sucked in a breath.

"Warm." He breathed softly into her hair, his breathing already matching it's self to hers as his arms tightened around her.

"You are _so_ lucky that your sick, pervert, or I would be forced to kill you." she muttered.

"Shh, sleep now Ayano. Yell at me later, k?" He told her before dropping back into sleep.

"Like that's even remotely possible." She complained under her breath, but to her surprise she found that it was. After few minutes, her body relaxed into the warmth and comfort of his arms of it's own accord. One thing was for sure, the barrier had _nothing_ on really being wrapped up in his arms.

It _was_ warm for starters and far more comfortable then she would ever have imagined or admit to. The barrier also didn't have a steady and reassuring heart that beat under her ear or it's own smell. To her he always smelt the same way the breeze did after a thunderstorm blew out, fresh and mysterious. She felt safe and cared for just laying there, like finally coming home on a cold winter night. _Ya_, she thought sleepily before following his example, _he feels just like coming home._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A small sound woke him and his first thought was that it had been _years_ since he'd felt this warm. When the soft pained sound came again he let his eyes slide open slowly and was greeted with unending _red_. Long red hair splayed over his pillows like a living blanket and his eyes followed all that hair to it's owner. Ayano, fit so snugly into his side he wasn't sure he could magic air between them. Her head tucked under his chin and her face buried in his neck. His hands were keeping the living flame he was holding securely in place. His free hand at the small of her back just above the band of her pyjama bottoms. The hand she was laying on tangled in the warm silk of her hair at the base of her skull. He took a full minute just to brand the image of her laying content in his arms into his memory. Then her arm tried to move and she made the small whimper again.

"Ayano?" He called out loud. She didn't move so he used his hands to shake her. Not his best idea as every muscle in his body screamed in pain at the action but it was worth the effort as her eyes finally opened. Seeing him though had her attempting to jerk back out of his hold.

"Kazu- ouch!" she exclaimed as the hand he had in her hair had tightened in protest at her movement. The pain seemed to help her pull her thoughts together though as she took a deep breath and tried again. "If you're feeling better then you had _better_ remove your pervert hands from my person before I do it **for** you!" She growled up at him.

Did she really think he was going to let her off that easily?

"Now tell me, why would I do that? You seemed pretty comfortable where you were before I woke you up." He told her leaning the few inches between them to drop a kiss onto her forehead, forcing himself relax his hold on her as he did so that she could escape if she wanted.

"Why you-" Her exclamation was cut off as she jerked away from him and fell off the bed. Her landing wiped the smirk that had been on his face right off as two things happened at once. The first being that he got a good look at the other side of her face and the second when she grabbed her wrist as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ah!" A soft gasp of pain before she managed to pull herself painfully to her feet, moving stiffly to avoid stretching bruised muscles before they were ready. "I'll be right back. You stay there and get some more rest."

He wanted to demand to know how she had gotten hurt right then but filed the information away for later as she slipped out the door and he closed his eyes so he could follow her around the apartment by sound.

XOXOXOXOX

After a quick stop in the other bathroom, Ayano dragged her sore body into the kitchen. She set the kettle on to boil, put some of the soup broth in the microwave to heat up and found the fixings to make herself a PB&J. She found a tray under the sink and placed both sets of meals and 2 teas on it with some Tylenol before heading back into Kazuma's room. He started to reach for her sandwich but she smacked his hand.

"Idiot! That's mine. The soup is for you. Clear liquids for empty stomachs otherwise you are going to be puking on top of your fever." she told him sternly as she handed him the soup and the tea she had fixed for him along with two of the four Tylenol she had brought.

"Is that _all_ your eating?" The question sounded as incredulous as he looked, and so reminding herself he was sick, fought down her rush of temper.

"I'm not a breakfast person."

He only nodded at the simple explanation and they ate in strangely comfortable silence with no death threats issued and no smug remarks. When they had both finished and she watched to make sure he had taken the pills she brought, she restacked the tray with the dirty dishes.

"Now get some more sleep." She ordered him before heading toward the door.

"And what will you be doing?"

That dark tone had yet again crept into his voice, but reminding herself she wasn't scared of perverts like him, she squared her shoulders and turned to level her own glare at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the windstorm you caused in here knocked the pictures off the walls. I'm going to be cleaning up the glass off the floor before you or Ren, who should be here in a few hours, hurts yourselves on it."

Her piece said she spun on heel and swept out the door aware that his eyes followed her every movement till she closed the door on him.

XOXOXOXOX

She was still tidying up things that had been blow over an hour later, when she noticed a small tugging. The wind barrier she was wrapped in was getting pulled to it's point of origin.

_Well it works just a well as yelling for me I guess._ She thought as she headed back to the bedroom to see what was wrong. Opening the door gave her the answer, as the man under her care was going into convulsions on his bed. Running over she placed her hand on his head to see if his temperature had gone back up, and got an instant reaction. The barrier stopped tugging at her and Kazuma settled and lay still. Surprised she jerked her hand back and just stared at him in shock for a few minutes, when she noticed he was starting to shiver again and it was getting worse as she stood there staring. So, to test the theory she was starting to get, she framed his face with her hands again as she had done last night. Once more as soon as her skin touched his, his body settled.

"You stupid jerk!" she whispered harshly. "If the barrier is making you sick take it back, I will get stronger I promise, there's no need for all this." She was not really expecting an answer and was quite surprised when his hands yet again snapped up to hold hers in place and his eyes opened to glare at her.

"How did you get injured, Ayano?" He asked, letting go of her uninjured wrist and letting that hand drift up to trace her injured cheek.

"Yoma . . . Ren. You know the usual."

He gave her a look that not only _demanded_ a better answer, but let her know clearly that he was unimpressed with the one she had given, and gave her injured wrist a soft tug. Following the silent command she slipped into bed with him again trying to keep her blush under control and letting her body rest against his, giving an unconscious sigh of contentment as she did so. With a smile at the teenager, he once again wrapped his arms around her and let his hand run threw her hair feeling her relax before he repeated the question.

"How did you get injured Ayano?"

This time the sigh that escaped was annoyed and he could _feel_ her roll her eyes at him.

"We couldn't get a hold of you but there were still some transformed Pandemonium Yoma to clean up. So Katharine, Ren and I have been doing it. They come in groups of mostly three or four and the first time Ren asked if I would distract them while he tried to save them with his purifying fire, since he's also gotten stronger helping us out. So I agreed to act as his decoy. Out of the 18 we've fought he's managed to save 2, I thought that was worth the little pain I received."

He took a moment to consider her answer. That meant that the Barrier _was_ doing its job, because all things considered she should probably have be more hurt then she was. In fact it made sense for all but _one_ thing.

"And how did your wrist get hurt? Its not a minor anything, in fact it is close to being sprained." And whatever had done it was going to pay dearly, he thought as her eyes flew up to his for a second before she buried her face in the blankets.

"None of your business!" she snapped and it had his own temper raising along with a growl in the back of his throat as he rolled so she was now pinned under his body. He waited her out as she struggled to get out from beneath him and called him ten types of pervert, making sure to hold her injured wrist straight so it wouldn't get more hurt.

"GET OFFA ME YOU, PERVERT! SEE IF I _EVER_ HELP YOU AGAIN! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A YOUNG MAIDEN LIKE THIS, I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU!"

An impressive 10 minutes later, found her finally spent and panting, still pinned beneath him, her chest heaving as she sucked in air. The visual was certainly _not_ helping him disprove her accusations of perverseness. Though he **was** being careful to keep her from becoming aware of the effect she was having on him. He dropped his forehead against hers, as he fought to get his body back under control.

"Idiot. Do you really think so little of me that you believe I would _force_ your compliance?" He wasn't feeling well enough yet to inject his usual cockiness, so he settled for blank.

She blinked up at him a few time as the hurt in the under tones of the question hit her, though the face leaning against hers was carefully neutral.

"To get your answer? Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. For . . . Perverted things? No. Why would you want to bother with a kid like me when you could have someone experienced like Detective Tachibana."

A familiar smirk finally, before he took her wrist and held it between their bodies.

"Jealous are we, little girl?" He waited a few seconds while she spluttered denials beneath him. "I wouldn't worry about the detective if I were you, unlike _some_ people I frighten her. _Now_, how did you get _**hurt**_, Ayano?"

She wasn't going to give in that easy. She didn't take his orders and wasn't about to start now and because she really _wasn't_ afraid of him she just glared right back up at him.

"How about I trade you. I'll tell you how my wrist got hurt and you can tell me about this barrier I seem to be wrapped in." she made sure to hold his gaze. "I don't think you're feeling well enough the try and keep me here all day and besides . . . Ren will be here soon."

Which was a little to close to the truth for Kazuma's liking but he found that he wanted to grin at her stubbornness. Oh _yes_, he had chosen well.

"Fine, but you can go first, since you set the terms." he finally relented rolling back onto the bed and fitting her stiff body back along his.

"You can let me go you know!" She complained sternly even as her body shifted to get comfortable.

"I _could_ but this is a good way to keep you from bolting from the conversation when it gets to hard for little girls like you."

"I do _not_ do that! I-" He cut her rant off by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Just stop stalling already, and tell me whatever it is that you think is so bad, Ayano."

Her eyes instantly lowered to the covers again and her body tensed in his arms.

"You did." She told him softly. When he gave no response she clenched her eyes shut and stammered on as though she thought he wouldn't believe her. "Last night after I finally got you covered up, I said I was going to call cousin Genma and you grabbed my wrist to stop me and didn't let go until I said I was only going to let Ren in. I mean-" She shrugged and trailed off uselessly.

_He_ was the bastard that had hurt her. He sucked at protecting things, he really did. Not only was he the cause of her pain but he'd forced her to come and smack some sense in to him. He raised her wrist again to get a closer look at it. It was turning a lovely blue and purple colour at this point and he could count the impression of each of his fingers and placing his hand over it found it to be a perfect fit.

"It's not that big a deal Kazuma. Geez you were really sick so don't worry about it. More importantly why am I covered in an air bubble?"

He sighed at her question and shifted his grip so that he was now cradling her injured wrist between both palms.

"Don't move." He told her before closing his eyes so he could better concentrate on want he was going to be doing.

_.  
_

_Oh healing winds, I invoke the Contract to ask for your aid and power to undo the wrong wrought on this body I claim as my own._

.

She gasped as he started to glow blue and a warm wind started to swirl _inside_ her body, giving her internal fire a sharp boost, but before she could panic and lose control of it, he started talking and she forced herself to concentrate on the flow of his voice and his words instead.

"It works as a minor version of my own wind barrier and it lets me know where you are at all times if I need to. Concentrating on it also lets me hear what's going on around you. I figured that if you're going to be my partner, you're would need all the advantages you can get. Its not an easy thing to be a Contractor's back-up."

"Hey! I can take care of myself you know! I don't need you to be making yourself sick trying to protect me when I didn't ask you to."

He smiled a little at the worry and indignation in her voice, letting his now blue eyes, open to look at her.

"Making and maintaining the Barrier _isn't_ what made me sick, at least not all on it's own. It was more a combination of a couple of things. Don't worry about me, I should be fine in a couple of days."

Saying so, he let her now healed wrist go and moved one of his still glowing hands to her injured face and the other to her stomach, healing the damage done from the blows she'd taken there.

"Still Kazuma, I want you to be able to trust me enough to take care of myself. We agreed we're partners didn't we? That means you shouldn't _have_ _to_ protect me, that I should be strong enough to stand beside you on my own power."

The words bothered him and he lowered his hands, as he let go of the magic and the Contract link, before turning his attention back to her. Her face flushed, amber eyes dulled of doubt and shame.

"Since I leave you to fight alone on the battlefield, I would have to say that I trust you plenty to take care of yourself, even though there are times when you prove me wrong, _like_ against the wind clan or when we fought the dragon. As far as power goes . . . Well you had enough to help fight the embodiment of Mt. Fuji and help seal Belial. You also managed to hold your own against both Katharine and Lapis. More importantly though, you had not only the power but the _skill_ to knock some sense back into a Contractor. Right now the Barrier is mostly there, so that if I have to I can find you where ever our enemies try to hide you."

"Right now?"

He sighed at his own poor word choice. His sickness and her warmth and presence were lulling him into a sense of contentment.

"There's a little more to it then that, but do me one favour and ask me again when you turn 18."

"I'm turning 17 soon . . . You want me to wait for a whole year?"

"Yes. Now, let me get some more sleep before Ren gets here okay?" He felt her nod against his shoulder before she tried to slip out of his hold. His arms tightened around her preventing her movements. "Where do you think your going?" He asked fitting her back against his side where he knew she belonged, letting his hand yet again find it's way into her hair.

"Leaving so that you can get some sleep." She told him, trying to loosen his hold on her so that she could slip out of his reach.

"Don't bother. The magic searches for you if your not here."

He felt her tense for a moment before she forced her self to relax.

"Is that the tugging I felt earlier?"

"Hmm." he said by way of answer, already mostly asleep. "And the cause of the wind storm when you got here."

Which left her feeling pleased with herself for the praise she had received, but with more questions then answers. Would the tugging let her find him if they somehow managed to get a hold of him? Would the storm have kept spreading out into the city if she hadn't come to check on him? And what _else_ could it possibly entail. With a soft sigh, she gave into an impulse she often had while arguing with him, reaching up to brush his bangs off his forehead.

"Stupid jerk. How can I ever _possibly_ even the scoreboard when you can do things like this?"

Minutes later she dropped into sleep and he opened his eyes to stare at her, once again her body had shifted to fit snugly against his.

"I'm sure I could think up a couple of ways you could even it out. And I don't protect you because I _have to, _stupid. I protect you because I _want to_."

It was the closest he could get at this point to giving her the truth.

XOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later found Ren letting himself in to the strangely quiet suite. He felt a little better seeing the glass from last night cleaned up and dishes drying beside the sink. He headed to the guest room the drop off the school work Yukari had collected for Ayano and to ask her how his brother was. He knocked on the door and when he received no answer he let himself into the room slowly. Ayano's bag was sitting in the middle of the empty bed and since there was no cover on it, didn't appear as if she'd slept there last night. Worry creeping back in he set the school bag on the bed and headed to his brother's bedroom. If Kazuma had been in really bad shape last night, Ayano might have slept on the couch in there to better keep an eye on him, or maybe she had gone out for food and he could find out how Kazuma was first hand and ask if his brother knew where Ayano had gone. Just before he touched the door however a blast of wind passed through him, causing him the shiver and goose bumps to form at the coldness of it.

"Kazuma? It's me Ren."

He wasn't sure if calling would help, it felt more liked he'd touched one of his brother's barriers then something the Contractor had just cast, but after a few seconds the barrier in his way dropped and Ren took it as permission to enter.

Opening the door caused him to both blush and smile at the same time. Ayano's back was to him and the door so that all he could see of her was the top of her head and her long hair. He couldn't tell if she had buried herself into his brothers arms or if Kazuma had folded himself around the girl. He sincerely hoped that it was a little of both. He was still standing there staring and grinning like an idiot when his brother's eyes opened, still pain filled and cloudy on a slightly flushed face.

"What do you want, Squirt?" The nickname had his grin widening, it had been years since his brother had called him that.

"I was looking for Ayano to ask if you were feeling any better and to let her know I brought her the school work she missed today."

His brother nodded tiredly and Ren noticed his hand tightened it's hold on Ayano's hair.

"I feel better the I have the last few days, due mostly to the fact that Ayano was willing to help by acting as a hot water bottle for me to help with the fever." He let his eyes drift closed again. "I'll let her know about the homework when she wakes up."

"Does that mean you want me to go home then?" Ren asked, disappointment plain in the words and made worse when his brother only nodded.

"There's no reason for both you and Ayano to run the risk of getting sick when Ayano seems to be doing and okay job on her own, beside you know she'll call you to help the minute something goes wrong."

"Oh. Okay then." Ren said turning to go.

"Hey Ren?"

"Ya Kazuma?"

"Thanks for checking on me Squirt and let her old man know I want to speak to him no sooner the Monday."

A small smile as the boy nodded.

"Okay I can do that."

XOXOXOXOXOX

_And these are the moments,_

_I thank God that I'm alive._

_.  
_

_And these are the moments,_

_I'll remember all my life._

_.  
_

_I have all I've waited for . . ._

_And I __**could not**__ ask for more._

.

Yes I know those aren't the right words to invoke the Contract, I'm sorry but I've been up almost 24 hours and didn't feel like looking it up, besides I like what mine implies better.

Let me know what you think. I am a Review slut . . . I do it for fun.

Ja ne,

Kat


	2. More Questions then Answers

More Questions then Answers.

By/Par: Ja ne, Kat.

OMG I got a lot Of favourites for this honestly guys it meant so, so much to me. (59 and counting last time I looked.) but most of the reviews were simply requests for me. Which I love don't get me wrong but doesn't tell me what you thought of what was writing so that I can fix, expand or improve on.

Authors Note: This story was intended to be a one shot. I truly never meant to do more then These Are the Moments. So honestly not sure how the rest of this is going to play out, and I'm so far behind on my other things that I shouldn't have done this at all. But I'm in an editor's block for my other stories and I figured a second part for you guys might clear my head.

Please don't ask when the next part for this will be out, honest I may not do another one. I mean, I hope I do but I can't promise. This particular set just seems to beat me over the head with what it wants me to write and nags me till it's done.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ayano slammed the suites door shut behind her, a sound much like a tea kettle escaping from between clenched teeth.

She had headed to school from Kazuma's that Monday morning, looking forward to the end of the day when she could go _home_. To her own house and her own bed. She had run all the way home from school only to find the bedroom _empty!_ Oh, sure the furniture was still in it, but none of her belongings. Her pictures, her mementos and hell even her _clothes_ were all gone!

Fit to be tied she had stormed threw the main house to find her father, who had calmly explained that he had, had her things moved to one of the suites in Kazuma's building, where she _would_ be staying for her own safety till things with Bernhart and his people were more settled.

_Those_ were his orders as Head of the Family.

She had stared unbelievingly at him as he had produced a room key and access card and handed them to her. Adding that if she didn't want to be stuck with the smallest room she might want to beat the boys there.

Arriving at the building she had been promptly informed that she, Mr. Inugami and Master Kannagi had been moved to the suite on the top floor as it was the only one with three bedrooms, though it also included access to the garden on the roof.

Smiling a little at the reminder that at least Ren was in the same boat she was, she had simply nodded her thanks to the girl at the desk before heading in to the elevator.

Finally taking in her new surroundings she found that other then being larger and having an extra door for Ren's room; it was very much the same as the one Kazuma had before.

So with a long suffering sigh she headed to the door that would have had the guest room in the old suite and was unsurprised to find most of her stuff already put away in there. Save for the box of pictures and things like her iPod. They had been left so she could set then up where she wanted.

She took her time, if she was going to be stuck there for awhile she was going to make it as homey as possible. Besides since she had rushed to get all her work done in class she had time to kill and a currently empty apartment.

She got to work right away shoving the large dresser over beside the door, which left room for the old fashioned wood desk under the window. She shoved the bed so that it ran along the wall across from them rather then jutting out from it. The two bedsides tables were next one staying where it was, beside the bed and near the door to the bathroom. Its lamp was left on it but pushed as close to the headboard as she could manage, the other lamp moving to the desk. The last bedside table went beside the door opposite the dresser. Her school bag and room keys finding a place there.

"You could not wait to begin redecorating, could you?"

She nearly fell in her haste to turn around and look out into the living room. At first her eyes went right past him, he _was _see-through. When she finally did see him, she was surprised at what she found. At first glance it _looked_ like Kazuma, but as she opened her mouth to blast him for startling her, the differences registered.

He was, now that she actually looked, a quite a few inches taller then the Contractor. His hair was a solid, glossy black that was nothing like Kazuma's rich brown. His build and features were the same. In fact the only other obvious difference was that his eyes were the same endless sky-blue as Kazuma's when he invoked the power of the Contract.

Enriha was in her hand and pointed at him almost without thought.

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you are, sneaking up on a young girl like that?!"

Something about her reaction must have amused him as a small smile slid onto his face. He took a step closer to her, looking at her as though she was the first human he had ever met.

"What a _demanding_ little girl you are. There are days when I honestly wonder what he sees in you. Truly, in the entirety of the world you are the woman he should be the least interested in."

A cold, mirthless chuckle at his own words as he finished closing the gap between them so that only Einriha, held defensively in front of her, separated them.

"But I believe you were inquiring as to who I am. That honestly, I can not tell you. You may, however, call me . . . Fujin. Now may I ask what it is you think your doing? Neither your _toy_ sword or that wind barrier are going to do you any good against me."

His hand shot out suddenly and closed around the end of the burning blade as though it really were a toy. She tried to jerk it out of his hand but he held tightly for something she had thought was simply a ghost. A pulse of pure magic shot between them before the blade was forcefully unsumoned and painfully re-sheathed itself inside her body.

She cried out at the sensation but he kept her from falling by grabbing her shoulder with one hand and lifting her chin with his other. She was again forced to wonder how he could feel so solid, yet she could _still_ see the room through him. Her thoughts were derailed however as his thumb moved to trace her lower lip.

"He moves so very slowly. If he is not careful you will slip away and someone else will be given the privileges that should rightfully be ours."

Then gone, as he took a step back, laying a kiss over the back of her hand before vanishing into thin air.

She was still staring stupidly at the space he'd been in a few minutes later when the door opened and both of her new roommates entered. Kazuma giving her a narrowed look as Ren dashed over to tell her all about how excited he was to be staying here with them, and how Kazuma had been kind enough to wait at the main house while he had collected the last of his stuff.

"Which you had better get started putting away, ya brat, or you'll be up half the night doing it and you _still_ have school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Ren said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Kazuma, I'll start right now."

As Ren dashed off in the direction Kazuma directed, the Contractor headed for the kitchen opening the fridge and rooting around in there.

"Has your brain finally stopped working? Just what is so interesting about that section of floor?"

She took a sec, not wanting to rise to the bait when there was something this odd going on.

"Ne? Kazuma?"

"Hm? What now?"

"Ren _is_ your only brother, right?"

"Where did this come from?" He asked, popping up over the fridge door. He shrugged after a second. "As far as I know he is, but really wouldn't you know better then I would?"

She opened her mouth to tell him just why when something stopped her. He hadn't really seemed like her was trying to hurt her. If it happened again she would mention it. No point right now when it could be something as simple as a wind or water spirit playing a prank.

"What are you doing?" She asked him instead as he'd gone back to digging in the fridge.

"Trying to decide what to make for dinner, unless of course you or Ren can cook?"

She hung her head as he chuckled at her.

"Wow. You really are unsexy, do you know that? Can you do anything . . . Wifely? Sew? Knit? Play music? Can you at least clean?"

"I did manage to clean up the mess you made with the glass just fine! And with nothing else destroyed in the process." she snapped, glaring daggers at him as he pulled garlic out of the fridge.

"Well then, if I'm going to be stuck doing all the cooking you and Ren can take turns doing laundry and dish detail. Since you're already unpacked you can start and do dishes tonight."

"I'll just take care of kitchen and Ren can do the laundry."

"Well . . . _that's_ bolder then I thought you would be. Not too embarrassed to have a BOY clean your under things?"

She felt the blush sweep across her face, because honestly, she hadn't thought about that. She raised her chin anyway, she wasn't going to back pedal now.

"I'm sure it's fine. It isn't like Ren is interested in my underclothes anyway, unlike _some_ lazy perverts that I could mention."

For the second time that day his eyes narrowed at her like he was trying to see the room through _her_.

"So what are you going to make for dinner? More importantly will it be safe to eat? Ren and I really do have school for the next few days."

He snorted as he pulled chicken out of the fridge and set it down next to the other things he already had on the counter, finally allowing the fridge door to close.

"Unlike _certain_ pampered princesses, being forced to fend for yourself means that you have to learn things like how to cook and sew . . . And basic first aid now that I think about it."

"So you can't play music?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snarled as he began cubing the chicken breast he had placed on the counter.

"Like it matters to me if you can or not. Jeez jerk, I was just trying to make polite conversation."

"Shouldn't you just stick with what you know?"

She felt the blood drain out of her face as her mouth dropped open at his implication, before she turned and dashed into her new bedroom. Did her father really expect her to _live_ here? With only Ren and a man that could barely stand her for company? She would go insane if she had to stay here any great length of time. A soft sob managed to make it past her clenched jaw as she moved into her bathroom and hit the play button on the docking stationed she'd put by the door for her iPod. Kaoru Wada singing Soutanshi filled her two rooms as shuffled over to her desk to boot up the new laptop her father had giving her to help make up for the sudden move.

Because after all she _still_ had her duties as the next Head of the Family to deal with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

He managed to hold back a wince at the sound he heard from her room.

_Great start._ He told himself as he finished chopping the garlic and added it to the chicken he was frying. The pot beside was already filled with water and well on its way to boiling. Having travelled extensively he knew a variety of recipes from several different countries. He wanted noodles though and since he was cooking they would have to deal with the chicken Alfredo he was making.

"Kazuma? Is this new setup what you wanted to talk to Ayano's father about?"

It really didn't surprise him that Ren had figured it out, what did was the Ayano hadn't put up more of a fight about it.

"You two are going to be high up on their Persons of Interest. Since you not only helped shut down the Belial summoning but also Pandemonium itself. It will be easier for me to watch you if most of your day is spent in the same place."

"But then couldn't you have just moved in to the main house?"

"No Ren. No, I really couldn't have."

The smaller boy flinched at the cold dead tone. He had forgotten momentarily that his brother . . . Wasn't _allowed_ to be his brother. That when it actually came down to it his brother didn't actually count as family. Worse that he truly believed no one had missed him or cared.

"She cried for _days_." He hadn't meant to say that to his brother, ever. Didn't know why it had slipped out now. He could feel Kazuma tense even from across the room, but now that he had started he was damn well going to finish.

"She would wait anxiously for that credit card bill to come every month, because it gave her hope that you were still alive. Still okay. To this very day, right at this moment in fact, the map that she made of your journey hangs on the wall in father's office. Each year marked with a different push pin. Then suddenly no more came and she was afraid you had been killed or worse. She would spend hours searching the internet for reports of murder victims matching your description, concentrating in and around Hong Kong where the last bill had come from."

"Ren, just-"

He continued right over him.

"She didn't find anything of course, and every time her worry increased until she got sick. She never fully recovered. I went in to see her before school one day. She gave me a hug, ruffled my hair and told how very much she loved me. That was the last time I saw her. She passed away before school had even finished for the day. Sending you away broke something inside her that she never recovered from or forgave herself for."

A pause and he took a shuddering breath, unable to look at his brother.

"I wanted you to know."

He turned and walked into his room, locking to door behind him, leaving Kazuma standing alone in the kitchen blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Too bad she didn't care enough to stand up for me."

He was almost done cooking and suddenly didn't want to have to eat with his new housemates. Maybe Kirika would have something for him to do?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ayano was startled out of the list she was approving by a tap on her door. She was surprised upon opening it to find Kazuma on the other side. She had been sure he would have sent Ren to collect her for dinner.

"Foods done but I'm on my way to help the detective with some cases. Just pour the sauce over the noodles and don't forget you said your doing dishes."

At her absent nod he vanished, leaving her blinking at the spot he'd been standing in. Those had been some very bland instructions. No teasing or snide comments tossed in. Was he still sick?

Either way it was probably best to collect Ren and eat now, they were both going to need sleep after all the excitement of today and he might need her help to finish unpacking.

He met the door with an apology tumbling from his mouth until he saw that it was her.

"Ayano? Where's Kazuma?"

"He left to help the police. We're supposed to help ourselves to dinner, and then if you still need help, I'll join you and we'll get at least the basic stuff put away. Why? What did you need to apologize for?"

He hung his head, eyes so sad that she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Ren? Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I . . . I made the mistake of asking why we had to come here? Why he didn't just come home to us?"

"Oh Ren-"

"I know! I know. I wasn't thinking, but then he was so cold and bitter about it that I told him about mom."

Well, _that_ certainly would explain her rather bland instructions. She forced a smile on her face and gave the pre-teen a small hug.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much if I was you. He's surprisingly forgiving when it comes to you. Now come on, we'll eat and wait for him to get back and you can try again."

He offered her an unsure smile but moved to help pour drinks while she set the table and dished the food out. They talked about random things while they ate. Everything from teachers and homework to missions she'd been on with Kazuma.

Afterwards they used the last bit to make up a plate for the cook and left the dishes and pots soaking in the sink while they put away the basics in Ren's room. An hour later Ren told her he was going to grab a shower before heading to bed.

So she finished the list of guests her father needed from her for her birthday party. Hearing only silence she headed out to take care of the dishes now the Ren wasn't using the water. Checking the fridge showed the plate she'd made for Kazuma, so she figured he was still out. Since he could just appear in the room, she locked the door and filled the sinks up with fresh water. The dishwasher wasn't going to be delivered till Wednesday but she didn't mind doing them by hand. She had found the simple chore gave her time to mull over her day in silence, a favourite song slipping out as she worked.

_._

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause,_

_I can't take it anymore._

_._

_And I wonder if I ever cross you mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_._

_Said I wouldn't call ,_

_But I've lost all control,_

_And I need you now._

_._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

She hummed the music in between the verses as she rinsed and dried the small pile of dishes. She was about to begin the man's part when the dark voice from earlier answered and the bowl she was holding shattered at her feet as she spun again to face him.

**.**

**Another shot of whiskey,**

**Can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in, **

**the way you did before.**

**.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

.

The last bit was breathed in to her ear as he'd caged her against the counter when she had spun around.

"Fujin…" She breathed trying the get as far away from him as the counter would allow.

"I am honoured that you would remember the name I gave you, but those are not the next words in the song you were singing. Which is really too bad. You have a surprisingly nice voice for singing."

"Back off." she snarled at him, ignoring the blush his compliment caused and refusing to be intimidated by one wayward spirit. If _Kazuma_ didn't scare her, there was no way this clown would.

"Now, now. No need to be so defensive." He said as he stood up straight in front of her. Still way to close for comfort but at least not trapping her against the counter. "I truly did not come to fight with you. I did not believe you would be so easy to tease nor quiet so shy. It seems Kazuma was not kidding about that."

"You know Kazuma?" she could have kicked her self for falling for the trap so easily. He smiled at her irritation and nodded.

"Hmm. Indeed I do. In fact to make up for scaring you so badly today, why don't you let me treat you to lunch tomorrow? You can even ask Kazuma if he does know me. Alright?"

"No. Thank you for the kind offer but no. I do not go out to lunch with random strangers, spirits or not."

"Oh. I can be much more real then this, trust me. I wouldn't want anyone to think the next Kannagi Head was insane."

"You're _still_ a stranger and so the answer is _still_ no." She told him sternly, moving out from under that dark gaze to get the broom and begin sweeping up the shards of broken bowl. The broom fell from suddenly limp fingers as hands closed around her upper arms and lifted, till she was sitting on the counter, his hands braced on either side of her hips. Glowing dark blue eyes narrowed.

"The air shield around you, allows you to see through _his_ shield, and so the once hidden scars become visible." he leaned closer to her still, till a deep breath would brush her lips against his. "I can tell you how they got there. Do not even try to tell me you are not curious about it."

Now _those_ were both interesting tidbits of information. Had Kazuma known it would do that or did he still think they were safely hidden under his own shield? More how did this man know Kazuma? Had he helped to put those scars on his body? A dark laugh snapped her attention back to the . . . Person? In front of her.

"More then a little curious I would have to say."

The smug tone in his voice put her back up and after leveling a glare at him; she slid down off the counter and through the warmth of his still see-through body to retrieve the broom. At least that had been the plan. As she took a step toward the broom she stepped on one of the larger shards of bowl, which shattered into her skin under the weight of her foot.

"OUCH! Dammit Fujin! If you had just let me sweep up the pieces to begin with, this wouldn't have happened!"

She started to hobble toward her bathroom when once again, she found herself settled down on the counter.

"Mayhap _this_ time you will stay where you are put." he snapped as he reached out and snagged the tea towel off the front oven. "Wrap that very lightly around your foot while I go and find tweezers and some bandages. _**Do not move from that spot!**_"

"There are some in my bathroom. Honest I can take care of this myself. There is no need for-"

"You can stay where I set you and avoid getting blood all over the expensive room. I will be right back."

As he vanished this time the rest of the ceramic pieces lifted into the air and settled themselves into one of the boxes her stuff had been packed in. He reappeared less the 20 seconds later with a roll a bandages, tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

"Give me your foot and try not to scream. There is only so much sound I can block."

_That_ certainly explained why Ren hadn't woken up yet to see if his brother was home.

"If you're a wind user, can't you just use it to heal like Kazuma can?"

His unbelievably blue eyes shot to her face briefly before he knelt down him front of her and began the painful job of pulling all the shards out of her foot.

"You must think very highly of me to ask that, as only high level wind users can use their power to heal. Mostly though I truly do not think you would want me to heal it with the ceramic still stuck in there would you?"

"No, sorry. I guess I hadn't thought about that- Ouch!"

She yelped and more tears slid down her cheeks, as he pulled a particularly large piece out. His eyes again darted up to take in her pale face and white-knuckled grip on the counter, before she closed her eyes against the next round.

"Am I truly hurting you that badly?"

She let her eyes drift open at the question and she just stared at the carefully blank face as he bent over her foot.

"Probably not. I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes to my feet because it's the one area of my body that doesn't get hurt all that often… Ouch!" a pause as she shrugged her shoulders at him. "Sorry."

A long suffering sigh as he pulled the last piece out and dabbed at her foot with the tea towel to make sure he hadn't missed any. Satisfied that he had gotten them all he set about cleaning the injury and wrapping it up with the gauze he'd found in the bathroom. They sat in silence for awhile as he worked before she answered his earlier question.

"I _am_ curious to know, but I am not so curious or so uncaring that I would go behind his back to find out. I'm fine waiting until _he_ trusts me enough to tell me."

Those unnatural eyes widened in surprise and his hands paused for a second in there bandaging. She used the momentary slip to pose her own question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are injured, I thought _that_ at least, would be obvious."

She sighed at the tone.

"Only Kazuma should have eyes like that, so why in the _hell_ are you messing with me like this Kazuma?"

He tied off the bandage before standing up to look right in her eyes.

"I solemnly swear to you that Kazuma and I are two entirely different people. I am not trying to screw with you, honest. It is more like Kazuma and I are . . . Hedging our bets."

"That's like stacking a deck of cards right?"

A smile of genuine humour as he nodded and reached out to ruffled her hair.

"Kind of like that, yes."

"Why would either of you need to cheat at anything? You can just send Kazuma. Ren and I have yet to find something he's bad at."

A sad, nearly melancholy look spread over his frightenly familiar features and he removed his hands from her hair, moving to sit across from her on the island counter that divided the kitchen from the living room.

"I am quiet sure there are many things he can not do, you just haven't come across them yet. Now I want you to wait right there until he gets home and ask him if he will heal that for you. You could offer him a trade; for once you will buy _him_ dinner."

A small chuckle at her blush before he faded out, leaving her alone in the disturbingly quite apartment.

"I am _not_ going to wait on this counter all night, I have school tomorrow and should probably elevate my foot." she growled out loud, just in case he was still listening.

She carefully slid to the floor and used the two counters as crutches to get to the couch. Once there she stacked all the pillows into a pile before settling in and carefully place her foot on it. Sighing at the nearly instant relief of pressure, since instead of falling the blood had to work its way to her foot.

Before too long she fell into an exhausted sleep.

XOXOXOXOX

It was drawing close to dawn when Kazuma finally re-appeared in front of his bedroom door. He was seriously considering just turning in and not bothering with food, but in the end his hunger beat out his exhaustion. Kirika had been overly glad to use all the help he offered since the Pandemonium case had put her behind in several other cases.

Turning toward the kitchen he saw her sound asleep on the couch, left foot mostly obscured by white bandages.

"I leave her alone for a few hours . . ."

He muttered the complaint half-heartedly as he headed toward the girl. He turned his concentration inward and sent a tiny pulse of magic through her so he would know how badly she was hurt. For the most part it wasn't too bad but one or two of them were bad enough to need stitches.

"Why am I always saving you?" He muttered allowing more of his healing magic to sink into that familiar body, glad that it wasn't bad enough to require the added boost of his Contract. Pulling back he heard her give a relieved sigh and before he could think better of it, scooped her up bridal style intending to just shift her into her bed. He was surprised when she snuggled into him again.

"_kazuma…_" It was a sound so soft that almost wasn't there, and if he hadn't been a wind user he couldn't have heard it. However it caused her lips to curl upwards into a dreamy smile. So with another sigh he started walking toward her room.

"Go back to sleep, Ohime-sama."

" . . . Kay."

He used her body to shove the covers out of the way before setting her down. Covering her up her brushed one of her bangs off her forehead.

"And here I thought you said you were capable of cleaning."

He turned, fully intending to just go to bed at that point when he noticed her new computer still open and in stand by. He was moving to shut it down when the words on the monitor stopped him.

Ayano's reply to her father was still easily readable and the words caught his attention.

_You forgot to add Kazuma, Nanase and Yukari to the list._

Scrolling up to the top of the document he felt the world slow for a second as he read the title of the email her father had sent her.

**Approved list for your Betrothal party.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dum dum dum!

For the record I like Fujin! He interests me, but that's not fair because I know who he really is.

Lol not so much Kazuma in this chapter but what we do get of him is important I thought. I have only seen the anime and in it they never mention what became of his mother and so I invented my own back story for her. If it is different from the manga I can only ask your forgiveness.

Normally I would do a whole bit for each person that review but my hotmail account got hacked and I cannot find them. I am really truly sorry. Most of the long ones I probably responded to when I got them if I didn't that is why.

Please send me reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter I have fixed the email problem. I really hadn't planned on doing it and would love to know what you all think of it.

The song is by Leona Lewis I believe and nothing but the idea belongs to me! I'm so bad about adding music to fics. I need a crown that says queen of the song fics. Honest. oh and the song on her iPod is actually from Inuyasha. But it is a Very pretty piece of music.

Ja ne minna-san!

Kat


End file.
